Revelation
by BulwinkleJMoose
Summary: What we missed the first time Elena and Stefan made love, and the possible hurdles they had to overcome. Contains graphic descriptions of sexual activity.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or copyrighted names or items described below. I only borrow them to have a lot more fun with them than anyone who DOES own them would ever dare.

This was it.

This was finally it.

My tongue was in her mouth, my hands were on her hip and buried in her hair, holding her against me, and she was clutching big handfuls of my shirt, clutching me so hard against her that one would think SHE was the one with the supernatural strength.

We stumbled backwards through the front door, discarding various articles of clothing as we moved – her scarf, my belt, her shoes. I got her up against the wall near the door to the living room and our hips came together and ooooooooooohhhhhhhh . . .

She moaned.

God, she moaned into my mouth. One of her hands slid into my hair and –

I wrenched my mouth from hers, burying my face in her hair as she panted in my ear to try to hide the bulging veins under my eyes and the freakish red creeping into my eyes. I turned my back to her, seeking a breath of air that didn't smell like her.

"Don't."

Her soft little hands were pulling at me, trying to turn me around. I tried to make it stop, to make myself calm down so I could go back to her, but each breath, each little pant from her against my shoulder just urged me further and further forward. I could feel my borrowed pulse in my hard cock, echoed under my eyes.

"Elena, I can't," I whispered brokenly. I wanted to so bad, and I just couldn't, I just couldn't.

"Yes you can." Her words were so gentle. Her hands still pulled at me, trying to bring me back to her. "Don't hide from me."

But I wanted to. I never wanted her to see this, which would inevitably cause her to run from me. But I couldn't deny her anything. I turned.

She watched me with wide eyes, dark and still, like deep water. She raised her fingers to touch my face, tracing the lines of my circulatory system. It felt good. I never expected it to feel good. My cheeks are not a part of my body that I ever focused on in these situations, and thus far, my monstrous visage has never held any appeal or pleasure for me. But her tiny, soft fingers touching my face, exploring and learning this new me made me bite back a moan. Or maybe it was the subtle change in her expression: from curious and cautious, to accepting, to love. That's right, she answered THAT face with an expression of love. And then she leaned up and very softly, very deliberately, kissed me.

I was even more humbled, if that were possible.

After a moment of my standing there in shock, she took my hands and we began to climb the stairs to my room. We took our time, making this a journey together, stopping to taste each other's lips on the stairs, feeling the emotion and desire between us without rushing to complete it.

When we got to my room, we took our time undressing each other. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders, running her hands over my chest and stomach through my shirt. I did the same to her sweater, admiring the glowing skin of her shoulders in her tank top. Suddenly she became more impatient, pushing my t-shirt off forcefully. Happy to follow her lead, I copied her with her shirt, clasping her to me to feel her skin against mine, separated only by her bra.

Her little hands traveled the length of my body, demanding more of me, growing more and more frantic. I tried to pull back so I could look at her, look at her shining eyes and lush mouth, swollen from our kisses, her beautiful breasts pressing their taught tips through the lace of her bra and her sweet, supple arms winding around me. She clutched me closer to her, kissing my neck and shoulders, peppering my chest with still more. I tried again, and she moved her hands to the button on my jeans. I felt a little happy flip in my stomach and a similar one somewhat lower, but there was something that made me stop her.

"Hey hey hey," I whispered, holding her hands in my own. "What's the rush?"

She wouldn't look at me.

"Elena?" Now it was my turn to pull her gaze to meet mine. My thumb stroked her jaw as I waited for her response.

"I just don't want to lose my nerve," she said breathlessly.

"Elena, this isn't something you should have to screw up your courage for. If you aren't ready, we don't have to –"

"That's not it." She interrupted me with just enough force that I leaned back a moment. "I AM ready. I've been ready so long . . . It's just all so new . . ."

I frowned, trying to understand. I waited as she searched for words, one hand caressing her side gently while my other held her chin so she couldn't hide from me. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I've just never done this before."

I froze.

"And it isn't that I haven't done ANYTHING before," she babbled a little, "and not just with you – god, I didn't mean to say that – I just mean –"

"I can't."

Now it was her turn to freeze.

"What do you mean? Stefan, I swear I'm ready, really, I'm just having a little bit of nerves –"

"No, you don't understand. _I_ can't."

She watched me with those clear, bottomless eyes.

"I can't – you think I'm in such control, and sure, maybe when we kiss, but I can't take that risk with you during such a vulnerable moment-" I took a deep breath, my voice breaking a little bit "- and you'll bleed."

Her eyes widened. She looked as if she'd forgotten about that. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry, I want to, you have no idea how badly, but we can't – I won't –" Her hands on either side of my face stopped me.

"Yes, WE WILL." I stopped and stared at her.

"Stefan, I want this, and I want it with you. If you don't want to, if YOU aren't ready, that's fine. But this is MY first time. And I want it how I want it, with whom I want it. And NOTHING is going to get in the way of that. We've been through this. If you aren't ready, if you have to step away for _you_, I understand. But don't you dare do it because of me. God, we've just been through this!"

"Elena, you don't understand, I could – I WILL hurt you."

"No. You won't. I trust you. And I want to do this with you. You've seen my blood before. You can do this. If this is about you, we'll stop. But for god's sake Stefan, you aren't a shark! I know you! I love you!"

I stared at her for a long moment. I wanted to. GOD I wanted to! I wanted nothing more than to stroke her until she was begging for me, loving her entire body until she was so wet she was drowning, and then sink into her. And to be the first! For her to entrust this to me . . . it was a dream. I looked into her pleading eyes, dark with her want for me, and suddenly I made a decision.

I stepped over to my dresser, searching through it until I found what I was looking for. I moved back to her and pressed the little glass vials into her hand.

"I want you to take this." She examined the clear fluid curiously. "It's distilled vervain. If I do something you don't like, or if I get out of control, I want you to use it."

She stared at me, unblinking.

"No." She tried to push them back into my hands. "I don't want them. I don't want that kind of power over you, and we won't need them besides."

"Maybe not," I said gently, returning them to her grasp. "But that's what I need to feel comfortable. I need you to have that insurance policy. I'm sorry, I just can't be ok with . . . with taking your virginity unless you do this for me."

Elena looked down at the vervain again. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Fine, but I don't like it." I nodded and pulled her into my arms. "How do I use them, anyway?"

I showed her the little button on the lid of the vials that would release the fluid inside. It wouldn't be enough to stop me for long, but if anything went wrong tonight, it should give her enough time to get away.

Finally she was looking into my eyes again, and my hands were just itching to touch her again. We paused a moment, drawing out the tension between us like drawing back a slingshot. Finally, we let go.

She crashed into my chest, her mouth coming up under mine while her fingers threaded through my hair again. I moaned into her mouth, and she angled her body so our hips were pressed together, the muffled friction through our jeans making my eyes roll back in my head.

I reached behind her to find the catch to her bra and pulled it open. Her breasts were perfect – not to big, but a perfect handful, and just the right amount of perky, tipped with dusky nipples. I circled one with my finger and she shuddered. I dipped my head down to lave one with my tongue and she gasped, holding my head to her flesh. I teased and loved her breasts with my tongue and hands until she was gasping for air. Soon, I felt a tug on my hair as she pulled me back up to kiss her.

The feel of her bare breasts against my chest drove me wild. I kept working at her nipples with my fingers, giving a little thrust against her hips with mine, and suddenly she clutched at me, shuddering. I felt my eyes get hot and bloodshot again when she moaned into my mouth, and then I was steering her backwards towards my bed.

I landed on top of her, drawing a little 'umph' from her as my weight pressed her down. I tried to lift myself off her, but she pulled me back.

"Elena I must be crushing you."

"And it's so good. Don't you dare move away." Her hands moved to my pants again, and I slid one of my hands down to work on hers.

At the first touch of her soft, tiny little hand on my hard cock, I reared back like I'd been bitten. I felt a rush under my eyes, and this time there was no way to stop it. I panted harshly through my elongated canines while she stroked me gently. Finally, I wrenched her hand away. She started to protest, but I silenced her with a kiss, far rougher than the ones we had shared up until now, as I peeled off her jeans and moved to kneel between her legs.

She made a little mewl and tried to draw her legs closed, but I stopped her with a hand on the inside of each of her knees. I looked at her beautiful body for a moment, puffing rough breaths of air against her skin, making her shiver. Finally, I moved a hand from its place on her knee and reached out to touch her.

"Ahhhh, Stefan!" She moaned my name and arched off the bed as I stroked my thumb through the wetness between her legs. I started at the entrance to her body, collecting the moisture there, before rising to circle her clit. Her moan rose in pitch and nearly became a scream as I circled her there.

"You like that Elena?"

"Ohhhhh, god YES!" She covered her eyes with her hands, panting hard. I leaned forward and put my tongue where my finger had just been.

The moment I tasted her, I got even harder. I wrapped my other hand around my hard dick, stroking myself in time with my tongue on her body. After a few moments of laving her, I focused my mouth on her clit while I sunk my index finger into her body.

Her response was incredible. She arched off the bed, burying her hands in my hair and holding me against her (as if I would move away from her!). Her breath came in harsh pants, and my name fell from her lips over and over again, begging me almost prayerfully not to stop, _never _to stop.

I let go of my hardness for a moment to focus on my finger inside her. I could feel her hymen right inside her. It wasn't very thick or wide, thank god, so not only shouldn't it hurt her too too much, but she shouldn't bleed too much either. I debated breaking it now, with my finger instead of later, but I decided it wasn't a good idea with my face pressed against her so intimately.

Instead, I gently pushed another finger inside her, stretching her and causing her to moan in an entirely different way. She was bucking her hips against me now, desperate for what only I could give her.

"God, Stefan, please, I –"

Her plea broke off into a scream as I wrapped my lips around her clit and curled my fingers oh so slightly inside her to tickle her g-spot. Her grip on my hair tightened, and she wailed as I made her come.

"Yes! God, Stefan, YES!"

My fingers stilled inside her, and I eased my mouth off of her body, letting her come down from the incredible high I'd brought her to. I could feel my erection throbbing heavily, missing the attention of my hand. I put it out of my mind for the moment to focus on Elena. I crawled up to lay beside her on the bed as she caught her breath and came back to earth.

"Are you ok?" I asked, stroking her stomach softly. She looked into my eyes, her face flushed and hot, hair sticking to her neck. She reached out to touch my face again, and I realized that I had been a monster for the entire time I was between her legs. Before I could decide whether to pull away or not, her mouth was on mine.

Her lips were soft, but demanding on mine. When her hand wrapped around my cock, I gasped and she took the opportunity to thrust her tongue into my mouth. I moaned, rolling her under me. My hard cock pressed into her hip, and I captured her hands in mine, holding them over her head. Finally, she pulled back from the kiss.

"I want you in me."

Had I been standing when I heard those words, I would have surely fainted. As it was, I merely gulped, set my teeth, and lifted my hips in preparation for pushing inside her.

We both drew in sharp breaths as the head of my cock brushed against her wet heat. God, she was so hot, and dripping with her need for me. I took a firm metaphorical grip on my control as I took a physical one on my erection to guide myself into her.

We both released all the air in our lungs as I pushed into her. God, wet, hot, and SO TIGHT! Her face was frozen in an 'o' of surprise, staring into my eyes as I slowly pushed further into her.

I stopped right before I hit her hymen. I grit my teeth. This was it. This was IT!

Part of me wanted to pull away. The potential for this going wrong just terrified me. I panted through my nose, trying to fight the urge to pound into her and feed from her until we were both sated and empty. I could feel my pulse heavily in my cheeks as I fought for control.

Finally, Elena grew tired of waiting. She petted her hands down my back, simultaneously soothing and inflaming my desires. Then, wrapping her legs around my hips, she pulled me to her, pushing me all the way inside her. She let out a short shout of surprise and pain as I tore through her, squeezing her eyes closed and breathing heavily.

I froze. The feeling was overwhelming. Elena was so hot and wet and TIGHT, squeezing my cock with unbearable force while her inner muscles struggled to stretch around me. I panted hard, fighting with all my might for control of the feelings I could feel rising within me. And then, I smelled it.

Her blood.

It wasn't a lot, thank god, but suddenly, I couldn't stop myself. With a low growl, I pulled my hips back and snapped them forward. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted to make sure she was alright, make sure she wasn't in pain or frightened. But that part of me couldn't reach her. Everything was a red haze, overwhelmed by the pounding in my cock and eyes.

I continued to fight myself as I pumped in and out of her, torn between agonized fear for her and the ecstasy between her thighs. Then I felt her hand reach up to stroke my cheek and I looked into her eyes shining with a few tears above her tremulous smile– and I realized that through the haze, I was completely aware.

I was in _control_.

Dear god. Elena was right.

I stopped fighting myself and slowed down, relishing the feeling of being inside her and the delicious sounds she was making.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, oh god, Stefan, yes!" I crushed her mouth beneath mine, then drew my lips down across her chin to her neck and shoulder, careful to keep my fangs from touching her delicate skin.

"Are – are you?"

Her question surprised me. I raised my mouth to her ear.

"Yes. You were right. I'm here. I'm ok. Oh god, you feel so good Elena!"

I relished the sound of her cries as I made love to her, careful not to go as hard as I had started. I ground my hips against her, rubbing her clit and dragging her sensitive nipples against my chest. I swallowed her moans with my kiss as I could feel her start to tighten around me.

"Yes, god, Stefan, faster, please – oh god – "

I happily complied, careful not to get too rough, but stroking against her clit and g-spot faster with my cock. Elena's hands started clutching at my back, her nails digging into my skin. I gave a little circle of my hips on one particularly long thrust in, and her hands clamped down on my ass.

Suddenly, my control actually was fraying. I could feel my balls getting tight, and I knew I had to make Elena come NOW. Her sweet little hands massaged my ass, pushing me closer and closer to the edge, and I wormed a hand between us to stroke her clit directly while I moved in her faster and faster –

And she was clutching me to her, babbling in my ear, and it was so good, god, so so good –

And then she came around me. She became unbearably tight, her legs locking around mine, her hands holding me to her, screaming my name in ecstasy. I watched her, enraptured by her face in the throes of passion. A few more thrusts, a few more moments of feeling her inner muscles milking my hard, throbbing length, and I was roaring, coming inside her with such force that I felt I might turn inside out.

I wanted to bite her. God, how I wanted to sink my teeth into her soft flesh and draw on her sweet blood. I could smell the few drops that had spilled when I had first entered her, and it only aroused my desire further. But I knew that I was in control, I had a choice, and I _would not. _Finally, with a snarl I turned my head to the side and sunk my teeth deep into the pillow under her head. It did nothing to satisfy my craving for blood, but there was something somewhat soothing about being able to bite deep into something, something that I could tear and rend with abandon with no danger of injuring the delicate girl underneath me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, minutes or hours. We both panted heavily, trying to find the ground after flying so high. After a while, I released the poor, abused pillow from my mouth, feeling the blood recede from my eyes. I tried to roll off of her, but she wrapped her arms and legs around me all the more strongly, keeping me inside her. I gave up and rested my forehead against hers, still panting and dizzy.

"I should get off you, I must be crushing you."

"Don't you dare." She pressed kisses to my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, my forehead. "Don't you dare move a muscle."

I smiled down at her, and in one sudden movement that drew a startled squeal from her, I rolled us over so we were still connected, but she was resting on top of me. Much better. Or at least I thought so. Elena pouted down at me.

"What did I just say?"

I smiled up at her, rubbing my hands up and down her spine.

"That was . . . incredible."

She smiled shyly, forgetting her upset at my moving us.

"Yeah, it was . . ." She met my eyes, blushing further. "I'm sure you've been with more experienced girls, of course, and I know I wasn't –" I silenced her with a firm kiss.

"No one has ever come even close to you." I stared into her eyes, wanting her to hear and believe me. "That was the most amazing experience of my life."

"Then it was ok? Even though I was a virgin? I know how hard this was for you . . ."

I let my head drop back to rest on the poor, abused pillow. I had been so scared. I was sure I couldn't control myself, and she had proved me wrong. And because I had trusted her, believed her that I could do this, I had gotten to share her first time. She had trusted me to do this with her, and it made me want to laugh and cry and kiss her senseless all at once.

"You are amazing. I am so honored that I got to share your first time with you, and I kid you not, that was the best I've ever had." Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She looked shocked. "And you've never been with a virgin before either?"

"Nope. In that, you're MY first." I smiled gently at her. She just grinned shyly back.

Finally, I felt myself soften and begin to slip out of her. I shifted her to my side and she stood up to head for the bathroom. I missed the feeling of her skin against mine, but it was a good idea for her to go clean up the blood I had spilled. I had kept control well, but there was no sense taking chances. I started to relax, enjoying watching her bare body, but froze mid-stretch when I saw her grimace as she touched her hand to her lower stomach. I glanced down and saw a spot of her blood on my soft cock, and I felt panic and desire rise in me. I snatched in a breath, reminding myself that _I _was in control, not the blood, and in a flash I was up, cradling her against me.

"Elena, are you alright? Did I hurt you? I know I was a little rough at first –"

"Stefan, no, I'm ok. I'm just a little sore. It doesn't feel awful, really. And you weren't too rough, it was really ok."

I looked into her eyes for a long minute to make sure she was telling the truth. Finally, I scooped her up, drawing a surprised yelp from her, and carried her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, lovely girl, we need to get you cleaned up. And I think a soak in a hot tub and maybe a massage is in order." And, the sooner that blood was washed down the drain, the better I would feel. She smiled and leaned her head against mine.

"You spoil me."

"No, _you _spoil _me_."

I finally set her down on the edge of the sink, running my hands around her hips and sore lower stomach.

"You're really ok?"

She kissed me softly, nodding. She held my hand against her, threading her fingers through mine. I felt a momentary pang of regret that she would never have my child growing under where our hands rested. Of course she was way too young right now, but it was a soft sadness that I could never create a life with her. Maybe in a few years we could think of something alternative. . .

I moved away for a moment to ready the tub, and when I turned back, she was watching me with a hungry expression. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully.

"Were you just checking out my ass?" She laughed.

"How could I not? And judging from your reaction earlier, it seems like you rather enjoyed my attention to that particular body part."

I actually blushed. I didn't even know I _could_ still blush. I wasn't even sure why. After what we had just shared, there was no reason for me to be embarrassed about her knowing where my erogenous zones were. Meanwhile, Elena had crept closer and had pressed herself against me, sneaking her hands around to caress my ass. I moaned at the unexpected contact and thrust forward, already getting hard again.

"That's really a hot spot for you, isn't it?" she asked in a shaky voice. I could already smell her arousal again.

"Yeah, it is," I breathed in reply. I already wanted to take her again. So, I picked her up and lowered her gently into the bath. I wanted us to take our time the second time around, and at this point, I REALLY wanted to get rid of that blood. I sighed in relief as it washed away from her body, diluting to the point of being barely there in the bathwater. I poured a little bubble bath into the water to further disguise the scent and then stepped in to join her, washing the spot of blood off myself as well.

Once we were settled in the warm water, I drew her back to lean against my chest while I drew my sudsy hands up and down her arms. She moaned when they settled on her shoulders and began to knead the muscles there.

"I am so proud of you."

I stopped my hands at her soft words, bringing them down to circle her waist. My fingers rubbed that area of her lower stomach again.

"Why is that?" She turned to face me.

"Because you were so scared of this, and you overcame it." I smiled and ducked my head, embarrassed at her praise. "I mean it. You were so convinced that you couldn't control yourself. And I did bleed. But you did it. You were your own master." I gave a short laugh when she said that.

"Well, honestly I think you're my real mistress. God, Elena, you are just astonishing. You bring me to my knees." I pressed a fervent kiss to her brow. "Thank you. Thank you for having faith in me when I didn't have any in myself."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was a long time before we troubled to move, and the bathwater had long gone cold. We didn't care. We made love again that night, several times, and each time was better than the last. I couldn't get enough of Elena's body, and learning all the different ways I could give her pleasure - that a monster like me could give her pleasure at all - was a revelation. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, she fell asleep wrapped up in my arms.


End file.
